


And I'm Okay

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Ken's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I see everything, I see their wanting and longing for each other. And I'm okay with that. Ken's POV on Bwen. Semi-sequel to Thoughts of the Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Cartoon Network does! Funny thing, I never have seen Ken (Gwen's older brother) but this is how I thought he would react to Bwen...

It's funny. I can see their relationship now. If you have told me 5 years ago, that Ben and Gwen would ever be friends (or something more) than I would have laughed at you. Now, I can clearly see the truth. I can see the way Ben cares for Gwen and how Gwen looks at Ben.

I am sure that they both love each other. Not the cousin love, but something more kind of love. They just both don't know how much they love each other.

It annoys me how much Gwen tries to hide her feelings by going out with that jerk, Kevin. Or how Ben tries to be a good boyfriend to Julie, when I can imagine how much Ben hurts insides when ever he's out with Julie. I can see that the girl that Ben truly wants to be with is Gwen. And I'm okay with that.

I don't know why both Ben and Gwen hide the truth, that they love each other. I am sure I am not the only person who see that. I hope my little sister comes to her senses and realize the truth, that she should stop hurting herself and realize that Ben cares for her as much as she does for him.

 _Maybe, I should them what I think. I think they should be allowed to date with each other. And I'm okay with that._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
